


Break My Heart, Why Don't You?

by tattooeddevil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean gets dumped, Dean gets mopey. Sam has a trick up his sleeve though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Heart, Why Don't You?

*****

"You're dumping me?"

Dean stares at Mark as if he's just announced he eats babies for lunch every day, unable to process what he says. Mark rolls his eyes.

"Yes, Dean, I am dumping you. We both know it was never going to be forever. Time's come to move on."

"But..."

Dean's angry, somewhere inside of himself, he knows he's angry. He's just not feeling it. Instead, he watches Mark pick up his already packed bag and turn to the door with a sick kind of detachment, numbness. Shock. Mark says something that sounds like goodbye, but Dean doesn't register it. Mark leaves, Dean still stares.

Dean Winchester just got his heart broken.

*****

"He said he loved me, Sam! You don't say that when it's not forever! Why did he say that, Sam?"

Sam's been listening to Dean rant for about an hour now; Dean constantly going in circles, trying desperately to come up with an answer as to why the man Dean gave up hunting for, just walked out of his life as if it meant nothing. Sam always thought Mark was a dick, but Dean seemed so happy with him, so he let it go. Dean deserved to be happy for once.

Only now Mark proved Sam right and Sam is stuck with a heartbroken an confused Dean. Who is still ranting away at Mark. He's wearing dirty, grey sweatpants Sam is sure he hasn't washed or taken off in at least three days. At least it matches his dull, dirty hair? Sam makes a mental note to force Dean into the shower at some point today.

"He just... packed his stuff and went. Was it me? Did I do something wrong?"

Sam sighs. There's nothing he can say or do to make Dean feel better; he doesn't have any answers to Dean's questions, no matter how much he wishes he had. Instead, he makes sure Dean eats, drinks and finally showers. He wraps Dean in a blanket and parks his ass on the couch in front of the TV. Dean's probably better off not being in the apartment he shared with Mark right now, but Sam is between apartments - sounds better than sleeping in the impala - so this will have to do.

He goes into the kitchen to grab a few beers, but the sight that greets him stops him dead in his tracks. When is the last time Dean cleaned anything in here? Dirty plates and glasses everywhere, old pizza boxes with stale pizza leftovers in it, empty tubs of ice cream - gallons of it -, empty beer bottles on every surface and a stack of spoons in the sink. Sam shakes his head and steels himself as he opens the fridge, slightly scared of what he'll find in it.

It's empty. Nothing in there, save for two bottles of beer. He checks the freezer part of the fridge. Two tubs of Ben & Jerry's Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream. Oh boy.

When Sam returns to the living room, Dean has stopped his ranting and is staring at the TV, which is set to the Hallmark Channel, some romantic drama movie playing. Sam tries to hand him a beer, but Dean shakes his head. His voice is sad when he asks Sam for the ice cream in the freezer.

"Just grab one of the spoons from the sink."

Sam doesn't think Dean has ever sounded this sad and dejected. It actually breaks his heart a little and he decides then and there to help Dean get over this. Asshole Mark. He rinses a spoon off and returns to Dean with a fresh tub of Ben & Jerry's and the spoon. Dean takes it from him without tearing his eyes away from the screen and digs in. Sam sighs again and settles in for a long day.

*****

It's after Ice Dreams - _Fourteen years after a tragic accident, former Olympic figure skater Amy Clayton agrees to coach a young student, embarking on a journey of self-healing_ \- that he asks Dean if he wants to go out and get some coffee at the coffee shop down the street.

"No. Mark and me used to drink coffee there every morning before he went off to work."

Fairfield Road - _Noah McManus finds out his new boss in Washington can no longer employ him and that his girlfriend has been cheating on him. Devastated, Noah travels to a quaint Cape Cod town and unexpectedly finds himself at home_ \- prompts Sam to try and coax Dean into at least changing into something else than the sweatpants.

"Nah, these are comfy."

Sam knows for a fact they used to be Mark's.

By the time Duke - _A homeless Terry needs help for his aging and ill dog Duke, so he reaches out for help at a nearby veterinary clinic. Will Duke be able to help Terry reach out again to try and reconcile with his estranged daughter?_ \- is finished, Sam's tried everything from threatening Dean to drag him up and out of the house to actually physically going through with it. It's earned him nothing but a few sad head shakes and strange looks from Dean's neighbors.

It isn't until the sixth episode of Perry Mason - after five episodes of Murder, She Wrote - that Sam knows what to do. He leaves Dean to the current Perry Mason case and hides in the kitchen with his laptop. It takes him two more episodes to get everything sorted out and ready to show Dean. He's actually proud it's not too much of a stretch; he won't have to persuade Dean too much.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean hums from the bottom of the tub of ice cream - his third that day, Sam's gone out to buy more when Dean started crying halfway through Desolation Canyon - but doesn't look up. Sam shoves his laptop under Dean's nose forcefully and decides to forgo his prepared speech.

"Witch in Chicago is making young gay men cheat on their partners and leave them for her."

Sam knows it's low, but he is running out of options to get Dean up and moving again. Mark's not worth this much agony and brooding. He knows Dean's thought more than once that Mark left him for someone else and if he can get Dean up by using that, then so be it.

The spoon freezes mid-air before dropping back into the tub. Dean doesn't even look at the screen; he just gets up, throws the blanket to the side and starts tugging off his shirt and sweatpants.

"Let's go kill that bitch."

*****


End file.
